The Bloody Snow
by forresthero
Summary: Namine's woken up from her surgery. Since she's out of commision for a while, she's assinged something she's never even thought of doing before. Teaching a young boy, Timothy, how to be an excorcist. LavixOC. Sequel to Please Don't Forget About Me.
1. Back in Action

**Lhyxea: After Kitty yelling at me to write a new story, with an actual plot line as a story, this is he filth I came up with. I'm glad to be writting a sequel, with a much better title then _Please Don't Forget About Me. _I think it's all Nams' fault for that failure of a title-**

**Namine: SHUT UP! I WOULD PUNCH YOU IF MY ARMS WEREN'T SO BLOODY INJURED!**

**Lhyxea: MUAHAHAHAH -cough cough- I'm okay...**

**Namine: Frikin Weirdo....**

**Lhyxea: At least I get to play laser tag -runs off to find black clothing-**

**Namine:...what...what does that have to do with anything...?**

**Takeko: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino, and Namine and I belong to Lhyxea.**

**_"Employment is the surest antidote to sorrow"_**

**_Ann Radcliffe-1764_**

It had been two weeks since I had woken up. Bookman had been working nonstop, and trying to get Lavi to study more, so he could only come and visit me every one in a while. Allen, Yuu-nii-san, and Marie were finally coming back from a mission today. They got pretty beat up apparently, but they obtained a new exorcist. The nurse was letting me finally get out of my bed to go and see them return. Even if I had to be on crutches, and I had to have someone with me whenever I used them (just I case I all or something), I get to leave the hospital bed! I was just waiting for Lavi to come by and take me. I really hate being cooped up all the time. At least Linali's been helping me keep busy by bringing me things to do for the science department. Reever and Johnny have come in a few times to thank me for helping out.

"Oi, bed head, you ready?" Lavi said walking into the room. Even though we were, um, how should I put this a 'couple', we still acted like best friends. "It can't look that bad. Linali came in this morning and tried to make it nicer for Yuu-nii-san's return." I sighed, slowly getting myself out of bed, Lavi helping me up every bit of the way. "Whatever you say..." He grinned mischievously, taunting me. "I'll punch you as soon as I regain my arm strength" I laughed, noting to punch him. This would be my 15th threat so far. He gave me a kiss on the cheek while I pulled the crutches under my arms. I blushed a little and we moved towards the door.

We waited by the entrance to the Ark. Linali and Tiedoll were waiting too, both seeming to have gotten the moment off. The science department had set up a banner, but was working while waiting for them. Allen began to walk out of the Ark, and a boy was following him. The boy looked to be about twelve, and had a headband around his forehead. His hair reminded me of Lavi's somehow. Yuu-nii-san followed the two of them, with Marie and Link after him. I smiled brightly when I saw them, and tried to wave. As soon as I had raised my arm, I started to tip over. Lavi caught me before I fell though. The boy walked over to us, the four exorcists. He looked up at me and I tried to smile at the frowning boy. He definitely wasn't used to these types of places. "Boobie Squeeze!" He yelled, groping my breasts for a second.

"You...you..little...PERVERT!" I yelled trying to hit him with my crutches. The boy grinned, backing into a position where I couldn't reach him. Two tall shadows loomed over him. "Who said you could touch her..." I heard Yuu-nii-san say, unsheathing his sword. "Don't even look at her like that you little bastard..." Lavi grinned evilly, bringing out his innocence. Allen was trying to stop them from killing the boy. Linali decided it was best to go, and went to give out coffee. Tiedoll had Marie in a tight embrace.

I wobbled over to the frightened boy, stepping in front of him "It's fine now..." I said, trying to save the kids life, even if he was a pervert. It was then I noticed how beat up they were. "What happened, Yuu-nii-san?" I asked, looking at the injuries on his hands. "We ran into some trouble getting the brat, but were fine." He said, putting away Mugen. " You guys go straight to the infirmary to have your injuries looked at!" I demanded. I felt terrible, knowing I couldn't have protected them even if I was there. Yuu-nii-san frowned, but started to walk to the infirmary, Allen and Marie trailing behind. The boy stayed with me. I turned to Lavi "Lavi, will you make sure they actually go?" He walked after them, keeping an eye on them.

"What's your name?" I stated as the boy and I walked up to Komui's office to get his innocence checked out and to be assigned a master. "Timothy..." he stated sourly, walking beside me. "I'm Namine." I smiled down at him. "That scary guy is your brother?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, I guess he can be kind of scary sometimes..." I sighed, remembering Yuu-nii-san's temper to most people. There was a small silence until we were in the science section, about 2 minutes from Komui's office. Reever came running up, freaking out. "Komui's not opening his office again!" He groaned, hitting his head.

"I was just going in there anyway, want me to pick the lock?" I asked, keeping one eye on Timothy. He nodded and I walked over, wondering why Linali couldn't just break it open. I activated my innocence, which right now was so exhausted that all I could use was my wires, and slid my fingers down the crack in the door. It opened right away, and the boy and I entered and sat down on the couch. Komui was asleep, so Reever got to do the honors.

"Namine, it's perfect your here too." He said, pushing up his glasses. I raised my eyebrows at this. "As you know, Timothy needs someone to teach him how to be an exorcist. The generals are all busy with their missions currently, so we need someone else. You're the only exorcist for the job. With you, he can out on the field in a few months." He pointed to me.

"I refuse." I stated calmly.

"WWWHHHHHYYYYYY??!!!" Komui whined, not giving up. Was he even taking this seriously?

"Timothy's only what, 12? I can't train someone knowing they'll enter the battle field when there that young. He's not ready for this kind of thing, I can tell." Timothy remained quiet at this time, digging his fingers into the couch as I yelled back at Komui.

"Namine, he has an innocence, and can use it fully well. Though I don't like it, he still has to fight!"

"Well I'm not gonna train him!" I pointed to myself. Timothy suddenly burst "SHUT UP!" he turned towards me and looked straight in my eyes. "Please, train me. I saw what happened to those people at my orphanage possessed by the Akuma. I was too afraid..." he muttered.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked after a silence. He nodded. Sighing I thought this over in my head. I would be out of commission for a few more weeks sadly. My innocence wasn't in its best state either, to tell the truth, but it was recovering. Timothy obviously wanted to be trained, but I didn't want to introduce him into this kind of war yet.

"Namine, he knows about the war. It's hard not to. Your just putting him in more danger by not training him." Komui pleaded with me. "Komui, it's not that..." I cut in "It's more that I don't want him to be forced into a situation he can't deal with yet, like most of here..." I remembered how I was forced to learn about my innocence by the time I was 7, something I didn't regret now, but still scarred me anyways. Yuu-nii-san was also forced into something of the sort trying to protect me. Komui was obviously remembering the sour memories Linali's past. "I'm ready to fight. I'm not scared!" Timothy yelled after a silence "Don't treat me like a kid!"

I laughed lightly at this. I slowly raised my hand and rustled his hair. "Alright then, I'll train you. but you have to realize, you still are a kid..."

**Lhyxea: I told you all it was filth!**

**Namine: You really like flashbacks don't you...?**

**Lhyxea: SO WHAT IF I DO? -smashed with like a million chairs-**

**Lots of other people: NO ONE ELSE DOES**

**Lhyxea: owwwww (rubs head)**

**Takeko: Reveiw this filth please!**


	2. An Excorcist

**Lhyxea: I'm such an idiot... I just reliezed that my heartless name was decided the same way all organzation XIII memebers names are decided.... (climbs into emo corner)**

**Namine: What...what the hell?**

**Takeko: Give her a few minutes and she'll be better.... D Gray Man belong to Hoshino.**

"_You only live once. But if you work it right, once is enough."_

_-Fred Allen_

I limped back to the hospital wing. I had finally gotten enough control over my crutches, and told Komui that I didn't need anyone to accompany back, even though the nurse would be furious. Linali was showing my new apprentice around the facility. Lavi greeted me by the door.

"How'd it go?" He questioned, following me into the room. I sat down in the chair next to where the nurse was treating Allen, Marie, and Yuu-nii-san, much to his displeasure. "After a failed argument with Komui, the kid became my apprentice."

"What!?" Lavi and the injured exorcists' exclaimed. "The general's have other missions right now, and everyone else has to be sent out on missions. Since I can't really do anything currently, except fill out some paperwork, I'm in charge of training him to be an exorcist." I sighed, leaning my crutches against the wall.

"I won't stand for someone in your disposition to train a young boy. You'll end up hurting yourself more." The nurse scolded. "I don't have a choice." I hated being unable to help anyone around here. For the past few months, most of the time, I hadn't been able to fight, being in coma's and things of that sort. It pissed me of that body wasn't strong enough to keep on fighting. She was still grumbling on, yelling at Marie for cutting two of his fingers off at the same time. I got back up on my crutches and walked back over to my bed to fall asleep.

The next morning, I was following Linali to Timothy's room. It was only six a.m., but I wanted to get him his jacket as soon as possible. She knocked on his door, and just heard a moan of something like go away Emilia. I cut the door of its hinges with my innocence, which made a loud thud as it smacked against the ground. He threw the covers off himself, wide awake now. I grabbed his clothes off his hanger on the wall to him "Get dressed, you lazy-ass." This may seem a bit harsh, but he should have woken up when we knocked. I wasn't gonna go easy on him because it was his first day.

He followed me down the hall down into the science section. It was filled with scientists from every branch. Johnny had to be somewhere. I walked up to Reever's desk. A new science division chief, Legory Peck, was discussing some matter with him. "Reever, where's Johnny?" I asked. A second later I pointed towards Peck "Timothy, punch him in the stomach, please." Timothy hesitated for a second, but jabbed him right in the stomach. He clutched his gut and leaned over on the desk. "What, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled at me.

"Don't get mad at me. You're lucky my brother or Linali's didn't find out first, you pervert." I turned back to Reever "So where's Johnny?" Somewhat amused, he pointed over towards where Johnny was standing now. Oh. I laughed and walked over towards him, my apprentice following.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This lady is weird. She's different from any other girl I'd ever met. She's much more brutal than the other girl who showed me around yesterday. Though I did want to be trained, I didn't think she'd be so odd.

"This is Johnny." She nodded her head towards the short guy with curly hair and glasses. "Four eyes…" I muttered. She smacked me with one of her crutches. "Johnny's a good guy. He'll be making your exorcist jacket, so be a little more thankful to him." I grabbed my shin, where she had hit me, and started to rub off the pain. Four eyes started to laugh, fiddling with his glasses "It looks like you two will get along just fine. Anyway, let's do your measurements first, okay?" He grabbed a meter stick "Your always growing, Namine." She laughed and started to unbutton her long sleeve top. Her hands were bandaged up, along with her neck.

What the hell!? She was the one who told me to punch the guy for looking at her perversely, and now she was taking off her shirt!? What the hell was wrong with her!? She took off her shirt to show that her hands and neck weren't the only things bandaged up. Her whole upper half was. And by the looks of it, it looked like her whole body was. Johnny was careful not to touch her bandages as he measured the width of her back. Soon she was done, and she re-buttoned her shirt and sat down, waiting for my turn. "Thanks Johnny. Unlike me, the boy doesn't have scars up and down his skin, so you can just measure straight on his back." He nodded and started to take my measurements. "What happened to her?" I whispered to him, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. He whispered back, still looking at the meter stick "You should ask her." I almost laughed. Whenever I asked a girl what happened, they'd get all gushy on me for thinking I cared, and end up telling me it was no big deal. Girls were really stupid. He put the meter stick on the table, and pushed me a over a little bit, trying to be friendly. I grew a sour look. "I'll have them done by tomorrow, I promise." He fiddled with his glasses. She stood up on her crutches and waved goodbye "Don't push yourself too hard, you guys." She yelled as we exited the room.

We soon reached the dining hall. As we approached the entranced I called out to her. "Hey, lady, what happened to you?" She turned around and gave me a questioning look. "Why do you have all those bandages?" I elaborated. Was she stupid? "She leaned over so she was on my level. "Let's get something straight. My name is Namine, not Lady. I guess to you that's Namine-sensei, or just sensei." She sighed "The reason I have these bandages all over my body. That's what you want to know?"

I nodded, anticipating her answer. Maybe she had been attacked by some wild dogs, or an Akuma, or something. "What happened was…" she took a deep breath "something boy's your age don't need to know." She stood up to her full self, and limped inside the lunch room. What was she talking about? She didn't give me any info at all! She turned back towards me, sticking her head around the doorway "Try to act civil around my friends, okay?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stood in a clearing outside of the order. Timothy was definitely pissed at me for avoiding his question. It wasn't something he needed to know yet. When the time came, I'll tell him. Or probably he would hear from someone else. But I wasn't gonna tell him. "Alright, Linali informed me that you're a parasitic type. So let me see your innocence." He obviously was confused at what a parasitic type was, but removed his headband, showing a large gem in the center of his forehead. I looked into it closely. "What's it do?"

He started to mumble. I yelled at him to speak up. "I CAN TAKE OVER OTHER PEOPLE'S BODIES, ALRIGHT?" He screamed back. "Can you control it?"

"Somewhat, but sometimes I switch without knowing it." He was embarrassed apparently. "Sit down." I pointed to a tree that had fallen on the ground.

"Before we actually start teaching you how to control your innocence you have to understand what it means to an exorcist." He nodded waiting for me to go on "Exorcist are the people who have been given a special skill to defeat Akuma and Noah. We wield a fearsome power that can be used on both sides of this war. And because of that power, exorcist's wear a cross to tell others that. Everyone that approaches you is considered a potential Akuma. Never let your guard down. A person who yesterday was a good friend, tomorrow could be an Akuma." He nodded again, probably getting bored of me rambling on the Akuma. "That doesn't mean you can't trust people though. If you can't trust people, then who are we fighting for? Just observe your surroundings and notice changes in people. You know what an Akuma is born from, correct?" He shook his head no.

"It's born from the sorrow of somebody someone loves being taken away from them. Fortunately, there is no new way to create Akuma at this time, though there may be one in the future." I responded coldly, not wanting to explain something like this. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!"

**Lhyxea: My friend Kitty, the riku fangirl who's appeared a few times in the author notes and such, is drawing me a fan art or Namine! I'll put the link to it once it's done either in the next chapter or on my profile, okay! You guys have to go look at it if you have dA's and give her crituque, okay?**

**Namine: Why are you advertising!?**

**Takeko: I don't know....**

**Lhyxea: Speaking of advertising, My best friend Senpai (no that is not her real name) is selling custom shoes! Tell me if your interested! -FAILS AT BEING A SALSEMAN AT SCHOOL SO TRY'S INTERWEB'S APPROACH- (chair smashed over head)**

**Namine: Just ignore her.... Oh, Kitty drew us the fanart! Here: deviantart .com/art/Orange-Ice-Cream-104088616 excluding the space inbetween deviantart and .com**


	3. Training

**Lhyxea: Short Chapter is shorrrrrrrttttttttt.....**

**kitty, I DID NOT MAKE UP TIMOTHY'S POWER YOU PERVERT**

**he's a real character!**

**Everyone, do to deviantart .com (without the space) and type in 'orange ice cream namine' in the search bar. Click on the first one, the one with the girl in the kimono! That's fanart Kitty drew for me! If you have a DA go fav it! Also there's a link on my profile page!**

**Namine and Takeko: STOP ADVERTISING (throws books)**

"Lucky for you, I'm parasitic type too, so It will be easier to learn. " I continued on, trying to make him forget about who an Akuma is born discussion we had just had "My innocence is different than yours though. Allen's a parasitic type as well, but like you, he can only focus it into one part of his body. You do the same with your mind, as he does with his arm. However, my innocence is located in a hole in my heart. It was there when I was born much like Allen's. Yours grew attached to you, right?" he shook his head up and down, signaling yes. "Since my innocence is so close to my heart, it has attached to it and can run through-out me. Your mind will be the key factor in controlling your innocence." He stood up, ready to start.

"I want to you to take over my body. But this time, I want you to focus on what you feel as you do the transfer." He nodded, and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I began to transfer over to her. It felt odd, now that I really noticed it. My whole body felt lighter, and I couldn't see anything until I was inside of her. I look over at my body, who was now a lifeless blob on the floor, and began to transfer back. Soon enough, I was back in my own body. She rubbed her head while she retook her mind, asking me what it felt like.

"My whole body was light, and I couldn't feel anything until I entered the other body." I answered. She nodded, seeming to make a mental note. "Your innocence is an important factor to this war. You could probably find a lot about the Noah's roles in society for us. It'd be like being a spy. " She explained. "But, also, when you transfer, your body is unprotected, correct?"

I nodded, not seeing where she was going with this. "I heard from Marie that my older brother threatened you while you were in Allen's body, right?" I nodded again, starting to piece together what she was getting at. "It's critical we learn how to split your mind into before you take over someone, as well as being able to profile the person you have to take over, or else you're in deep trouble. You'll also have to learn to overcome your fear of blood and being injured. Not only will that give you off when impersonating someone, but an exorcist doesn't care about such trivial things." I nodded thinking if she was crazy. Isn't human nature to be afraid of pain? "Also, how long can you over take someone?"

"An hour or two." I stated, quite proud of that time. When I first started using the 'innocence' it was only twenty minutes. she shook her head in disappointment. That made me feel just a little angry "Isn't that normal!?!" She looked me straight in the eye. "I could use my innocence for that long when I was eight. Every exorcist here can at least use it for twenty four hours strait." She smiled as I felt my face get hot. I looked away, her laughing at me. "First let's work on increasing that mind of yours. That will help you gain better control of your innocence and use it longer. That means it's homework time!" I groaned. I didn't want to do more lessons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was fingering through a large book when Nams and Timothy entered the library. She seemed to be scolding him, and pointed over to the bookshelf. He made a sour face and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed five books, then leaving the room. She saw me and wobbled over on her crutches to me. "I don't remember you being so damn annoying." She said to me, sitting down. "Or Yuu-nii-san for that matter." I laughed. She was really bad at seeming annoyed with that kid. I could tell she was trying her hardest to be strict on him. "Oh, but I was. It was just we were the same age so it seemed normal." I grinned, trying to get her to admit it. "I feel bad for Bookman. He had to take care of both me and you… actually I feel the worst for Tiedoll. He had three kids who were way different from each other. I feel bad complaining about only one."

"You know, even though Bookman was strict on us, we always knew he cared about us. Make sure Timothy know that you care about him too." I smiled this time, putting down my book "He seems like the kid who will learn better if he knows you care about him." She put on a sour face, much like the one I had seen Timothy exhibit, trying to be a better master. "Oh stop it! I know better than anyone that you can't help but care about people, no matter how many times they betrayed you." Uh oh. Those words came out wrong. Nam's eyes were straying downwards, twirling one of her longer strands of hair that reached her chest, since she had only cut the back of her hair. She hated this trait of hers. She thought it was horrible how she would be able to trust someone who had done so many bad things. I thought on the other hand, it was wonderful, as did everyone else. She stood up and sighed "I gotta go Lavi. Important teacher stuff, you wouldn't understand…" She grinned walking off. Didn't anyone teach her it was bad to keep your feelings inside till you burst?

**Namine: Is it just me, or does she suck at writing beyond all belief..?**

**Takeko: The second one....**

**Lhyxea: THERE SO MEAN TO ME**

**Takeko and Nams: We were created by you! It's your own damn fault!**

**Lhyxea: (OTL)**

**..re-reveiw....please.....**


	4. Setting out

**Lhyxea: I AM SO SORRRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG**

**Namine: SHE WAS STALLING AGAIN**

**Lhyxea: NOT UH, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Namine: SO SHE SAYS**

**Lhyxea; On another note, I got something super awesome for christmas-**

**Namine: DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC! (bashes her with chair)**

**Lhyxea: (tries to stop blood) LET ME FINISH! Anyway, My friend Kitty, the obbsessed Riku fangirl, made me a Nams Plushie for Christmas! It's so awesome! She gave her an orange scarf to go with it, and claims she'll make me clothes for her for my birthday (June 10th BTW)! Oh, and I've gotten some fanart from my awesome friend Senpai. Also I learned how to make a dress up game, and Made a Nams dress up (fufufufu) TAKE THAT! If you would like to see some shitty stuff I made, PM me, okay?**

**Namine: HURRY TAKEKO BEFORE SHE RANTS AGAIN**

**Takeko: D gray man belongs to Hoshino-san! Namine and me belong to Lhyxea!**

Timothy walked over to me, holding a pile of books. He looked back and forth a few times before sitting down, probably making sure Nams wasn't around to yell at him for slacking off. I put my book to the side and waited for him to start talking. He finally plopped into the chair and started to question me.

"How old is she?"

"17, almost 18." I was ready for the rapid of fire of questions.

"Why was she an exorcist when she was eight?" She had probably told him that she could use her innocence then.

"She wasn't one until she was 15, but she's always had her Innocence."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Define wrong." I started to go through my book again.

"Why does she have those bandages all over?" I was a little stunned by this question. It didn't seem like something a twelve year old would ask.

"Because…" I struggled to find the words to describe it "She..she was protecting people she loved…" I got up to get another book. I felt uncomfortable telling him this for an odd reason. He got up muttering something about being no help, and went back to the rows of books he was searching through before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had two hours since I left Timothy in the library. After talking to Reever for a few minutes, I had gone to pick up the jackets. It was entirely new design than anything we worn before. Instead of white, the non black area's were painted red. It buttoned up, and had big arms, not to mention we had a new symbol. Mine had a sort of tail coat thing on the back. Everyone else had gotten their jackets a week or two ago.

I banged on his door. "Timothy, let me in, or else I'm gonna pick the lock." He quickly opened it, and pulled stray hairs out of his face. "Stop taking naps and actually do some work." I muttered. He gave a shocked look that I had figured him out. I tossed him his jacket. He took note and put it on. It fit him well. I quickly buttoned mine up, nodding at the good fit. "Go say thanks to Johnny!" I yelled at him as he stood there, waiting for me to get out. He nodded and ran out of the room. Finally he was starting to listen to me. I went over to the pile of books he had picked out. I laughed as I saw most of the books he had picked out were at an 15 year olds reading level. Though he would never admit it, he is trying his hardest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks of training went by in a snap. Every day, Namine-sensei made me read a new book on something I had no clue about. Then she had be try to steal something, without anyone noticing me. Then we did some physical training, which included pushups, stretching, sparring someone, and doing the random exercise she had for the day. She was so frikin weird. Today we were supposed to go on a mission that the weird guy with the beret had assigned to us. I think his name is Komui or something. Apparently, she had healed enough to go on a mission, but not to take the bandages off.

I stood by the exit, fully dressed in my new exorcist uniform. I was wearing my jacket, along with a pair of black shorts and high black boots. Namine-sensei was right next to me, dressed in her jacket, a pair of flowing black pants, and high black boots with white buckles going across them. Komui was trying to convince her to let someone else come along, in which she was telling him no every time. He finally gave up. She waved goodbye to the science section, and dragged me out of the tower. She told me to go over the mission while we walked to the train.

"A French family in London claims that for the past three months they've heard strange noises coming from throughout the house, The neighbors also confirm this. Every morning, something in the house is destroyed when they awaken. Numerous futile attempts have been made, each resulting in no leads." I finished. "Is this really something suspicious?" She hit the back of my head 'Of course it is! We investigate every strange happening to find new exorcists!" She acted as if it was obvious. I started to protest but she just gave me the 'look' and walked up to the teenager helping the people walking onto the train. I hadn't noticed before, but everyone seemed to be steering clear of us. It was almost like we were in a bubble.

"We need a cabin." She said sternly to the usher. "I'm sorry, Mam! No ticket no ride-" He stopped after seeing the cross over her jacket "Just walk up the isle to the first available cabin please." he wiped the sweat of his head as we walked away. Are we really feared this much? "Why was he so worried?" I questioned. Namine opened up the first compartment and took a seat "Exorcists draw Akuma towards them in a sense. You want to get dragged into something that there's a 99 percent chance of you dying in, even if you're an innocent bystander?"I sat down, understanding the point. She sat down, and reread over the case file until we arrived at the London train station, while I looked out the window, amazed at everything around here. I had never really been outside the orphanage much, and I don't think headquarters counted.

**Lhyxea: SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT 2 WHOLE MONTHS FOR SUCH A SUCKISH CHAPTER! I'll try to finish the next chapter by this weekend, since I have like no school, and I'm getting more PM's and reveiwes and stuff**

**THAT STUFF IS LIKE MOTIVATIONAL MAGIC**

**Takeko and Namine: Don't you feel bad for us?**


End file.
